<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me If I Fall// Zeddison// Z-O-M-B-I-E-S by Zombies_RUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129568">Catch Me If I Fall// Zeddison// Z-O-M-B-I-E-S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombies_RUs/pseuds/Zombies_RUs'>Zombies_RUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Manheim - Fandom, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies), meg donnelly - Fandom, meglo, zeddison - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombies_RUs/pseuds/Zombies_RUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed is a well known cocky boy at Seabrook High and can get any girl at the snap of his fingers. That is until he comes across a quiet girl from all of his classes, Addison. She is the polar opposite of the schools well known bad boy and will do anything to avoid him at any cost. Will their meeting change their opinions on each other or will it make them despise each other further? A change of heart can happen to anyone, right? or can it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Bucky Buchanan (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)/Original Character(s), Dale Wells/Missy Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Zoey Necrodopoulus, Zoey Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This is my first Zeddison book so forgive me if its a bit crappy! Ive never written on this platform, i also have wattpad with the same username so feel free to check that out too! feel free to comment what you think!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{For the purpose of Zed being human we have changed his last name!}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Carsen? How lovely to see you actually show up to class! Minus the fact your 25 minutes late." Mrs Black spoke sharply. Addison's head snapped up as she saw the one person she couldn't bare for 50 seconds never mind 50 minutes. Meet Zed Carsen, the schools 'bad boy'. Zed was that one guy that every single girl threw themselves at just for a sliver of his attention, most girls would donate a leg to see him wink at them. He was annoying and arrogant in any class he actually attended, which was minimal but besides the point. Addison was in every single one of his classes and she absolutely dreaded every second of it. You think a seventeen year old would have their shit together and maturity level at a good standard right? Think again. </p><p>"Well I showed right? Better than nothing." He grumbled and made his way to the back where the only available seat was at Addison's table. This was just great, she couldn't wait to start bonding with him! She hoped the next 25 minutes would fly by and hoped it wouldn't be as torturous as she imagined. "This seat taken?" He whispered as Mrs Black began teaching math again. Addison shook her head and with that he sat down with a grunt. </p><p>Addison could see why girls would attempt to throw themselves at him, he was hot but just not as hot as he thought. Addison noticed from the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. "Can I help you?" She asked in the nicest tone she could master. </p><p>"Do you have a pen? And a clue what the fuck she's talking about?" He whispered back. She stifled a laugh and remained as stern as she could. </p><p>"You use a pencil in math, never a pen and I do understand cause I actually come to class unlike you." She said a little too harshly. He leaned back and sighed before looking at the chalkboard. Addison huffed and took a pencil out of her bag and handed him it nicely. He took it with a small thank you before he started spinning it with his fingers. Class was almost over so he didn't bother getting paper to write on. He sat there with her pencil in his hands looking anywhere but where he should be. She never really spoke to him until now and even at that it wasn't actually a conversation.  </p><p>Mrs Black handed out some homework and purposely skipped Zed as she knew it would never be done. She handed Addison it with a smile and went on to hand it to the other tables. Zed had her pencil leaning perfectly balanced on his ear as everyone got packed up. She didn't want to ask for it back now that he seemed so comfortable with keeping it. He stood up quickly and put his bag over his right shoulder and looked at Addison. "You want this back?" He motioned to the pencil but she shook her head. </p><p>"No you can keep it. Make sure to actually use it next time." She smiled. The bell went and with that Addison made her way out of the classroom and to her next class: Biology. Mr Wilson was a really good bio teacher, this was one of Addison's favourite subjects because he was teaching it.  She was the first one in the classroom, he turned to her with a wide smile. "Addison! How's your day been so far?" He asked laying out some worksheets on his table. </p><p>"Its been... eventful! Oh by the way, Zed is actually in today so beware." He nodded as she made her way to her seat. Addison liked being alone when she was in class as she could study to the best of her ability but everyone thought it was a good idea to put Zed next to her to make him actually do work. It never worked, it just made it a living hell for her. The students began pouring into Mr Wilson's class one by one. Around fifteen minutes into the lesson the door opened and in came Zed. </p><p>"Ah, Zed. I think I should get you a nice little watch so you can improve your timekeeping! Please take a seat." Mr Wilson smiled at him. His heavy footsteps made his way to Addison's table for the second time today. He had the same pencil she had given to him last period, this made her smile. Mr Wilson was very patient with people like Zed and always made time to help him. </p><p>"Hey bestie!" Zed hollered as he sat. Addison smiled before going back to her notes that the teacher was showing. Zed actually had a piece of paper on the other side of the desk and began writing what was on the board. Addison was surprised but didn't comment on it. "psst-" he whispered as she looked up. "Can I see your notes on diffusion? I cant see the board." She nodded and flipped her textbook around to let his eyes scan the pages before he started writing the notes down. Zed never did work, ever! So this was a huge surprise to Addison. She let him take as long as he needed before he nodded, she flipped her notes back round. The class went in pretty quick and before she knew it, everyone was packing up. "You know, your like a walking Einstein but like- with an ass?" He mocked her. She rolled her eyes before checking her watch. Only a few classes to bare with him, if he makes it that long before ditching. Some cheerleader that was in their class walked up to him and rested her hands on his chest. Addison rolled her eyes and walked away from them both and waited on the bell to ring. </p><p>Mr Wilson asked her to come to his desk for a moment. "Do you want moved? I can see that Mr Carsen can inflict annoyance around certain people?" He smiled keeping his voice in a hushed tone. Addison thought for a moment as she looked around and saw him and the cheerleader literally groping each other in the corner. </p><p>"Yes! Please. Thank you sir!" She smiled at him. He wrote it down on a little sheet of paper to remind him for tomorrow. The bell rang again and out Addison went. She was so thankful that it was one less class that she had to suffer with him. She hoped that he would just end up leaving to go and get ran over or impregnate some cheerleader, just anywhere away from her. As she walked down the hallway she heard all the football players shout him over as they walked down the corridor. He was literally everywhere she went. She couldn't wait to get home and it was only going on third period. </p><p>---</p><p>Lunch finally rolled around and Addison found herself out in the courtyard with her English notes for the last period of the day. "Hey girl! I've not seen you all day! What have you been doing?" Bree exclaimed before sitting down with her best friend. </p><p>Addison smiled. "I've been trying to catch upon some notes! Nothing much. You?" Addison asked her best friend. </p><p>Bree shrugged. "Nothing! Oh but there is this really good looking guy on the football team! His name is Bonzo and oh my god Addy, you need to see him!" She exclaimed whilst flapping her hands in the air like a demented whale. Addison shrieked like a madman before asking her best friend more about this secret crush. "Well he's on the football team and he's good friends with Zed! They are like best bro's! He's also doing a petition for the entire football team to dye their hair green for cancer support!" She shrieked lovingly. Addison was so happy for her best friend and was definitely gonna look out for this mystery boy she hadn't seen around. She didn't know any of Zed's friends, only him. Zed hung around with the wrong people. Smokers, hookers, drugs- everything. Her mind kept wandering to this morning when he kept her pencil, she was definitely overthinking everything. "Addy? You okay?" Bree asked frantically as she stopped her sentence. Addison shook herself out of her daydream and turned to her friend. </p><p>"No, no, I'm fine, Bree! Zed was in all my classes this morning and he just really gets on my last nerve." Addison commented with an eye roll. Bree sighed, she knew exactly what Zed was like and always felt so sorry for Addison as they were in EVERY class together and most likely got placed next to each other. "I'm sorry Addy, I know how hard it must be to have him next you all the time." Lunch carried on as normal before there was an announcement on the speakers. </p><p>"New Season? Tryouts for the cheer leading squad are open next period! Football tryouts too!" </p><p>Bree's head snapped up and had a smirk playing on her glittered lips. "Addy! This is your time to shine!" She shrieked before pulling her up by the arm softly. "While we are there, we can see if we can see Bonzo! It's a win-win situation for both of us!" And with that, both girls made their way to the tryouts. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bree practically dragged Addison to the field where both tryouts were taking place. Addison had no confidence in herself but Bree wasn't taking no for an answer. The line for tryouts were huge, both football and cheer. Addison turned to her friend, "Bree, I-I'm really not confiden-" she got cut off by her cousin Bucky, captain of the cheer squad. His eyes scanned the line and walked over to his cousin with a weird look. </p><p>"Addy? What the hell are you doing here? I never thought you were into cheering." He asked giving her a nice smile. Addison pointed to Bree and her cousin nodded. "Well in that case show me what you've got and I'll give you some freebies!" He smiled before walking off. Bucky and Addison weren't that close but he was always there for her when she needed him most. </p><p>"You are so gonna make the cheer squad! Good luck!" Bree shrieked before walking off to the opposing cheerleaders. Addison looked over at the other side of the field and saw the familiar annoying boy that had been irritating her all morning. He looked tired and pretty pissed off but that's just Zed. He really only has 2 moods: cocky and pissed off. He was in his football jersey and was talking to one of his friends. Zed was very tall, the tallest on the team in fact so Addison could always spot him first. Addison was in a daydream when suddenly she felt something hit her leg forcefully. Her head snapped down and looked at what hit her leg. Everyone erupted in laughter as she picked up the football. She saw Zed and his team laughing at her. She scoffed and threw it back before walking off to her class that she was supposed to be in this period. As she got to the end of the field she felt someone run up and tap her on the shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped as she saw who it was. </p><p>"Whoa who pissed in your lunchbox?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes before walking again, he caught up with her and made her stop. "Are you really that petty? It was a football!" he snarled. She decided to just ignore him and keep walking. She would need to explain to Bree what had happened and why she just left but that was the least of her worries right now, she just needed to get away from him. "I don't even know why I came over to you, everyone's right about you! Your just a loser." And with that he scoffed and ran back to the field where he belonged with the popular squad. </p><p>His words hurt her but she knew she was a loser and that she would happily choose homework over people but she didn't expect him to lash out at her like he did. She forced herself to hold back the tears and walk to her locker. She got out her English folder and began walking up to Mr Waters' class. She got in and explained she was at tryouts before she came up. She went to her seat and began writing what he instructed her to do. During the class she couldn't help but think about what her biggest enemy said to her less than 30 minutes ago. </p><p>She decided to just try and forget about the last hour or so and focus on the last 20 minutes of the class. She was thankful that he was at football and that she didn't have to face him this period after what just happened with them both. Was she hurt? Why was she taking it so personally? He was an asshole who's ego was too big for his boxers. The class began to stir as Mr Waters allowed everyone to pack up for the day. Addison cleared out with the rest of the students and began making her way out of school. Her father had been in the police force for as long as she could remember so he wasn't home until late most of the time. Addison's mother was the mayor and sometimes it was a good thing, nut sometimes it wasn't. Addison was close with both of her parents even though they could be strict, her father more than her mother. As Addison was walking home her phone began ringing. Seeing that it was Bree she answered quickly. "Hey! Sorry about baling at tryouts... I just wasn't feeling great." Addison lied. Bree went quiet as she knew that it was a lie but decided not to push anything. They spoke until Addison reached her house and then ended the phone call before entering. </p><p>Addison's father was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper before he saw his daughter. "There's my girl! How was school?" He asked standing up to greet her. She wanted to tell him everything but decided against it as her father knew Zed's dad very well as they are best friends. </p><p>"It was fine! How was wo- wait why are you home? You're normally out until seven." She asked putting her backpack down on the floor. </p><p>"I'm working a night shift tonight, five until five tomorrow morning." He answered her as he sipped his coffee. She nodded before going upstairs to get changed. A few hours later her dad said goodbye before leaving her in the house herself. She looked at the clock and wondered where her mother was. She usually got in at five but it was now half past six. Before seven her mother trotted in. Addy made her way downstairs to see her holding a small bag of groceries, her makeup looked a but smudged which was unlike her, Addison paid no more attention to the small imperfection. </p><p>"What took you so long?" Addison asked eating some grapes from the bag. Her mother stopped and motioned towards the back full of food. </p><p>"I was at work a little later than usual and then I had to go and get groceries!" She smiled before starting dinner. Addison noticed that her mother was acting different but she could decipher what it was. She probably just had a very tough day at work and was really tired. Around nine Addison said goodnight to her mother before heading upstairs to go to sleep. Before she went to bed she scrolled through her Snapchat and saw that Zed had posted on his story, when did she even become friends with him on this? She debated on whether or not she should go onto his story. She finally gave in and looked. He was shirtless and was in a towel facing his mirror. He was obviously doing this for girl attention and no doubt his phone was exploding with desperate girls trying to get his attention. She scoffed and turned her phone off for the night and rolled over before falling into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison found herself in a pretty bad mood when she awoke in the morning and didn't want anyone to bother her in the slightest today. She put on a huge over-sized hoodie and didn't bother doing her makeup at all to even try and disguise that she was having a bad day. Addison slowly made her way downstairs and plopped down and began pouring her cereal that she didn't even want to eat but forced herself to anyways. No one was around, her mother must have left for work early and her dad was asleep because of the night shift. </p><p>She got up and headed for school slowly. She didn't know why she wasn't feeling herself today, probably cause she needs to see Zed again every period today? She couldn't be bothered with him today so he better stay away. On her way to school the sun was shining and it was very humid and she was wearing a massive hoodie. Addison rarely had bad days but when she had bad days they were bad. She had Biology first which wasn't so bad as she remembered that Mr. Wilson moved her away from him, he must have had a feeling and she was now so thankful that he offered to move her. She walked in and went straight for his classroom up the 2 flights of stairs. Addison looked in and saw that he was in. She walked in, he immediately had a frown chisel his usually happy features. "Hey... Where do I sit again? Since I'm not next to the biggest burden of a disappointment the world could ask for?" Addison asked with a tired expression. He chuckled and pointed to the other side of the classroom and she made her way over to her new seat. The bell went and she felt a wash of relief being away form him. </p><p>Zed actually made it to class on time and looked around, his eyes met hers for second before he grumbled and sat down at her old table. She felt better already, copying down her notes from which Mr Wilson was explaining. She looked over and saw Zed completely clueless as usual. She felt a smirk play on her lips as she confidently copied down everything, completely understanding it all. She noticed that he kept looking at her from across the classroom but she pretended not to notice. The period came to an end and she saw Zed and that cheerleader flirting again, thank god she was across the classroom. How could someone be so arrogant, annoying and disrespectful? It baffled Addison to the point where she just shook her head. On their way out of the classroom she found herself in a much better mood. </p><p>She made her way to English and sat in her seat. Zed wasn't at her table thank god.  "So everyone, as we have just finished 'To kill a mockingbird' by Harper Lee I suspect you are all ready for your one month assignment?" Mr Waters smirked devilishly before turning to his computer. Addison mentally groaned as she absolutely hated reading the thing, it was too confusing for her to get her head around. Mr Waters pulled out a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "This assignment will be done in pairs if you don't already know so you will need to clear your schedule to work with your partner on a regular basis. This project is worth 80% of your overall grade so this cannot be messed up by people refusing to work with their partners or are out partying instead of studying. When I assign you with you partner there are no if's or buts, am I clear?" He stated sternly, everyone nodded. He got a list and began scanning over names. "I'm putting you into suitable pairs to whom I think would benefit from each other so do not take anything personally." Addison was daydreaming when she heard a massive grumble from everyone around her. She zoned back in and attempted to collect what she just missed. "Is there a problem with that Mr Carsen? You should be lucky that I'm pairing you with someone so intelligent, you should learn a thing or two from Addison on this assignment!" Mr Waters scolded. Addison's heart dropped into the acidic pits of her stomach as she realized what had just happened. She had been paired up with the person she despised most on the planet and beyond. </p><p>Addison looked to her right and saw Zed with a pissed off expression. His face was like sour grapes and Addison honestly felt like crying or throwing a computer at both Zed and Mr Waters. Why does she always get paired with him? Do they do it on purpose? This was not happening on any circumstances. There had to be an exception. She was gonna ask the teacher if she could somehow do it on her own but he bet her to it. "Nobody is changing partners so do not ask me. Get to know your partner! This can be excellent for your social skills especially if you don't really know the person!" He made it sound so easy, he would die if he was in her shoes. "You have one month to write your personal essay, discursive essay, RUAE paper and overall literacy books! Sit with your partner right now and sort out a schedule as soon as possible!" He smiled and everyone began getting up to go to their partner. Neither Addison or Zed moved. Mr Waters noticed this and told either of them to move. Still nobody moved, Mr Waters snapped. "Both of you, detention today at lunch and after school!" Usually this would make Addison plead and try and get out of her first ever detention but she was simply too moody to even try. Zed grumbled and turned to the girl at his table. </p><p>This was going to be a long day... </p><p>---</p><p>The day went on as normal and Zed had disappeared for the remainder of the classes him and Addison shared together. He probably left because he didn't want to do detention after school, this didn't bother Addison in the slightest as she would go to detention herself.  Bree was spending lunch with Bonzo which left Addison herself with her notes as usual. She heard some laughing and commotion in the lunchroom. She lifted her head and saw Zed and his friends doing some stupid 'who pulls away first?' competition with a slutty cheerleader. Addison rolled her eyes and found herself getting up to go to somewhere more appropriate for her studying. She found herself wandering around the football field, looking for anything to amuse her thoughts. She walked along the bleachers and sat herself down. Addison never minded being alone, it never bothered her the way most people would find it. She was dreading detention as it was, she wasn't in the best mood and having Mr. Waters annoy her further was a death trap. If only she wasn't so stubborn and moved to his table, none of this would have happened. </p><p>"This seat taken?" A familiar voice asked. Bucky smiled at his cousin as she shook her head. He sat down next to her, keeping some space. "What are you doing on the bleachers all by yourself?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together. She found herself shrugging, she was never usually like this so he decided to dig a little further. "Well for starters Addikins your wearing an over-sized sweatshirt, You haven't got your notes out and your usually with Bree." He nudged her so she sighed and looked at him. "Its Zed. He's been pissing me off more than usual for the past couple of days which has been making me feel like this." She pointed to herself as he nodded. "Well if he's the cause or your problems then you better just square up to him and show him that he can't and will not annoy you. I was gonna ask why I didn't see you at cheer tryouts but I have a feeling it was because of a certain someone." He sighed. </p><p>"I'm not cut out for cheer Bucky. I don't have the confidence or the sass. Bree is with her new toyboy, Bonzo. Is he on the football team?" She asked with confusion, he nodded. He got up and looked at his younger cousin before resting his hand on her shoulder. "Show him what your made of and don't let anyone bring you down, especially him. And cheer? I think you would be great on my squad but suit yourself, take care of yourself okay? I'm always here if you need me!" He smiled before walking down from the bleachers. Before she could get time to process her thoughts, the bell rang.</p><p>The final bell rang for the day and Addison sighed before making her way to detention. She had to lie to her parents that she was going to Bree's house for a few hours so they didn't suspect anything. Mr Waters smiled a small smile as she entered. "Addison... I understand your situation with Mr Carsen but I think he could really learn from you and get his stuff together and try. He is a difficult boy but I think you could be his gateway to good grades in this class." He said sincerely. She sighed and went to speak when footsteps were heard from behind her. "Mr Carsen? What a surprise to see you attend something not only on time but at all!" The teacher laughed sarcastically as the boy stood beside Addison. He looked visibly annoyed and the teacher was making it worse, even Addison noticed it. He stood up and handed both Addison and Zed a thick stack of paper. "The hole punchers and the staplers are in the drawer, I need all of them hole punched and stapled. Think of this as a reconsideration for your bonding time." And with that he gave them both a sly smirk before leaving them both with pissed expressions. </p><p>How was this gonna go? Either they don't talk and do what they are supposed to be doing or they rip each others throat out. No in between whatsoever. This was gonna be insanely awkward. He grumbled and barged past her to sit at one of the tables. "Throw me a stapler!" He demanded with annoyance laced within his words. </p><p>"Do you have any manners?" she deadpanned before going into the drawer to take it out. He scoffed when she threw it at him with no warning. She got the hole puncher and sat at the furthest away desk so she didn't need to be near him. </p><p>A few minutes passed before he smashed the stapler on the desk with a loud bang, Addison would be lying if she said she didn't get a fright at his sudden movement. She didn't question it and continued hole punching her bundle of paper. "This is bullshit! I don't even know why I'm here!" He spoke harshly. </p><p>"Well maybe if we stop acting like fourth graders and actually just work together this can be the last time this needs to happen!" Addison grumbled back without looking at him. </p><p>"Well I don't wanna work with a loser like you! I don't get why I couldn't get paired up with someone like Cherry?! Your way too..." He trailed off before Addison stood up and went face to face with him. He stood up to face her too, damn his height. </p><p>"I'm what?! Whatever I am is much better than what you are! At least I'll be going places after I leave high school unlike you who never shows up to class because your too busy screwing the entire fucking cheer squad!" And with her final word she stormed out of the classroom and straight home, explaining to Mr Water will be hard tomorrow but she couldn't face him anymore. She absolutely loathed him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thankyou to fistitout for telling me that I had published the same chapter twice!! I adore you!! This one if for you hun!! <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>So before we get into things I wanna give a shoutout to the sweetest and amazingly talented <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/AuthorError">AuthorError</a> she has been leaving amazing comments and you should go and give her amazing zeddison books a read cause they are brilliant and have been helping me through quarintine! Thankyou for the positivity love! ♥️♥️</p><p> </p><p>This is also a trigger warning for the last bit of the story as this story will have very serious topics overfilled. I hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When she got in she let the tears fall down her cheeks, all of her emotions coming out in her sobs. She was happy nobody was around to see her cry, she just wanted to be alone for the next four weeks. She got changed into some fluffy pjs and made herself some hot chocolate to pamper herself while she recovered from her constant crying. Addison lay in bed and began to unwind whilst watching Tangled on Disney+. She was happy that it was Friday and that she had the whole weekend to allow herself to forget about the boy she would happily run over if she had her drivers license. At around six her phone dinged, to her surprise it was Bree again. She hadn't seen her best friend all day so it nice that she actually checked up on her. Bree was spamming her with messages. </p><p> </p><p>Bree: Your coming to a party with me and Bonzie tonight! Get dressed, we are picking you up in an hour xoxo </p><p> </p><p>What? Addison was in no mood for a party right now, considering what previously happened in school earlier today with Zed. She wanted to unwind though, she wanted to see what all the hype was about with underage drinking and getting absolutely shitfaced with alcohol. She couldn't though, her parents would literally kill her. A couple drinks wouldn't hurt thought, right? She thought about Bree's offer and typed back. </p><p> </p><p>Me: Fine but I cant drink anything, I'm only coming cause i don't have a life tonight. You and Bonzo better stay beside me all night xoxo </p><p> </p><p>She began frantically rushing around her room to find a dress to wear that didn't look like it was from a bible group. She sighed before running into her mothers closet to see if there was anything appropriate to wear tonight. Addison looked through everything and ran back to her room and began furiously digging through her closet. She finally found a red dress that she must have bought months ago. She quickly hopped into it and began frantically doing some sort of makeup look. She hadn't ever been to a party so she made sure she looked appropriate enough to go. She didn't even know who's house it was at but was she complaining? No. Addison wasn't one for partying but after everything that has happened with Zed and school she really needed this. She was only gonna have one drink, that was it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue her phone rang and sure enough it was Bree. "We are outside!" And with that, she ended the call. Addison's mother still wasn't in so she would just say that she was at Bree's or something. She didn't think of how she was gonna explain what she was wearing but she didn't want to think about anything right now. As she came out of her house the cold night air nipped at her skin, she looked around and saw Bree waving at her from a light grey Audi across the street. "Oh my god girl you look amazing! This is Bonzo!" Bree introduced as the taller boy shook Addison's hand nicely. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He smiled before he opened the back seat for Addison to get in. On the way to the party all three teens were laughing and joking before Bonzo pulled up to a massive house with a driveway and huge locked gates. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, who's party is this?" Addison asked in awe but as Bonzo was about to answer the gates opened to let him in with his car. Bonzo parked the car and took Bree's hand in his whilst Addison followed behind the two lovers. The music was booming loudly that it felt like the ground was shaking along with the beat. Bonzo opened the door to the massive house and all three were immediately greeted with millions of teenagers that had red solo cups filled with whatever alcohol they could find. It was hard to keep beside Bree and Bonzo with how many people were currently at this party. As Addison looked around she saw people playing beer pong and making out in nearly every corner. She looked around for her best friend but she was nowhere to be seen, great. This was Addison's worst nightmare right now and she hadn't even been at the party for ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way to what looked the kitchen and saw the mass amounts of alcohol plastered over the table and work surfaces. So much for Bree staying with her all night, Addison should have knew better. She eyed the red cups and strong alcohol and made her way towards it. She grabbed a cup and filled it with different type of alcohol. If she was only gonna have one drink then she was gonna make it a strong one. She sipped on the liquid and felt the unfamiliar burn run down her throat. It was a good burn though, she began chugging some more until she felt like she was finally letting loose. This is what she needed, some time to just unwind and let herself relax. </p><p> </p><p>She stood in the kitchen filled with some other people but didn't dare talk to anyone else. Everyone who noticed her whispered about why the good girl was at a party and getting drunk instead of being home studying. Addison shrugged everyone's opinions off and continued to drink her 'happy juice' as she called it in her head. She didn't know how long passed but she was definitely feeling it now, everything was a little morphed and spinning when she looked around her. Her body felt like it was a balloon that could fly away at any given moment. She was enjoying being alone in this massive kitchen of someone's house/ party she wasn't even invited to. More the merrier though, right? Well so Addison thought. She decided to go and try find Bree and Bonzo in the crowd of teenagers that were present. </p><p> </p><p>As she brushed past people she hit into someone tall. She looked up and nearly threw up the contents of alcohol that was in her stomach. "What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be studying tutor girl?!" His voice raged over the loud booming music. In this moment Addison felt herself become sober and nearly collapse.</p><p> </p><p> "Its a free country asswipe! I can come to a party if I want!" Addison shouted back to him forcefully. He gritted his teeth together and she saw his jaw clench. </p><p> </p><p>"Well it doesn't work like that if your not invited, does it? This is my party little miss know it all!" He shouted as he pulled her to the other side of the house, next to the stairs where the music wasn't so loud. This was his party? Why did Bree invite her then if she knew how Addison felt about Zed. Addison couldn't wrap her head around her best friends actions. His annoyance was present on his face as he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I didn't know this was your party-" he stopped her mid sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to stop acting like you know everything outside of education cause you really don't and it really pisses me off." Wow he was being harsh. Addison straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"What is your problem with me? You have this burning hatred for me and believe me I hold the same for you but I don't just flash it around! Your words hurt, Zed!" His features didn't move a single muscle at her words. As nobody said anything else she added on. "Fuck this, I'll just go since I'm not welcome anywhere." And with that she turned on her heel to make her way to the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Addison! Hey gurlll!" Bree smiled holding her very own solo cup with alcohol. Addison put on a brave face and walked up to her tipsy best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been all night, Bree?" Addison asked her whilst holding her up with her arm around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>Bree's face lit up. "I was with Bonzo! Addy I think I'm in love! He's so gentle and loving and-" she stopped mid sentence and looked around before spilling up the contents she had consumed. Everyone around her gagged and made sure they were as far away from the two as possible. Addison held in gagging noises and patted her best friends back. "I-I want Bonzo, can we go get him?" Bree asked weakly before Addison nodded. She loved her best friend but once they found Bonzo she was outta there. The both looked around and Bree kept groaning about how she felt so ill which wasn't helping anyone. As the pair wandered around Bree spotted her boyfriend and practically ran to his side. He was standing with the football team, Zed and a girl attached to his lips. Addison rolled her eyes and approached the group. Bonzo held Bree close to him as he asked her if she was okay. </p><p> </p><p>"She's puked and doesn't feel well, she wanted you." Addison fake smiled as she saw that Zed and the girl paused what they were doing to growl at her. Bonzo nodded with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take her home, I've not drank anything. Your a great friend to her Addison, remember that." Addison nodded and smiled before making her way out of the house. She tried digging out her phone to call a taxi but had to stop as her vision became a bit fuzzy and blurry. She had to take minute to gather herself before she felt the urge to be sick herself. She quickly ran into the house and darted upstairs to spew up in the bathroom. Luckily it wasn't locked or Zed's stairs would have had their second amount of sick scattered over them tonight. Her head was spinning, she had to sit for a second to collect herself before flushing the toilet and cleaning her face. She stood at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes and waited for the horrible feeling to pass. A guy approached her and tried to stand next to her but she tried moving away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"What's a beautiful girl like you standing here all by herself?" he slickly commented trying to get her to communicate with him. She decided to ignore him and walk down the stairs and outside but he was hot on her tail. When she got outside she turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen I don't wanna talk to you okay? I'm going home and I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone!" she snapped at him. She expected him to walk away but he didn't, he tried coming closer until he grabbed her and took her to the side of the house whilst she was fighting him back. His hand was placed firmly over her mouth as he began trying to undress her. She managed to knee him in the side and took her opportunity to scream bloody murder. When he recollected himself he threw her head into the bricks of the house and warned her that if she screamed again things would end badly. </p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked in her eyes as more ran down her face. With a house filled with tons of people this was the one time nobody could hear anything. He grunted as he began to force her dress down, exposing her top half to him. Her cries were muffled with his other hand. She was bracing herself for what worse things were upcoming and gave up trying to fight him. "There, how hard is it to just be a good girl and stop fighting me?" He growled trying to sound seductive. Suddenly his hand was swiftly removed from her face and his body was no longer pressed up against her. Her blurry vision from tears wasn't helping her with what she could see. She almost immediately fell as she saw the boy on the floor getting the shit beaten out of him by a tall figure. Addison began hyperventilating and within seconds her whole world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for all the positive feedback you guys dont even know how amazing it makes me feel!! i love you all and i hope you enjoy the chapter :)))) - nic<span class="Apple-converted-space">  sorry I’ve been gone for a while!! I’ve updated more on Wattpad if you wanna get more chapters there!! Omg and fistitout commented and I think I might cry!! Thankyou!! </span></p><p> </p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Milo_Manheim_Zed">Milo_Manheim_Zed</a> for all of the amazing comments she has been leaving!! Mwah!! &lt;333</p><p> </p><p>Her hearing was muffled and her head pounded as she tried to open her eyes. The booming of the music was still ongoing but it was muffled. Addison tried opening her eyes on the first try but failed, she slowly began blinking as she was finally able to open her eyes. She hadn't a clue where she was currently and her surroundings were different. The last thing she remembered was leaving the house because of her and Zed's fight and then been sick. She quickly sat up and immediately regretted it as the sudden wave of sickness overpowered her whole body. The past events began creeping up with her memory.</p><p> </p><p>That guy pinned her to the side of the house and tried to rape her, he hit her head against the bricks, she was crying uncontrollably and then suddenly she could breathe again...she saw the boy getting beaten up by someone and then it all went black</p><p> </p><p>As she recalled the memories she began crying at how vulnerable she felt, she was hopeless. In that moment in time she felt like she was an ant trying to get away from someone's shoe. She then started to recall that this was Zed's house and that she needed to get home, now. She hadn't a clue what time it was. She looked around and furiously tried looking for her purse but it was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to know who saved her, how she got into this bed and where the hell her purse was but they all remained unanswered for now. She breathed a deep breath before attempting to get up, she looked down and saw that her dress was still ripped and was showing her bare breast. She tried tying it into a knot to hold it up until she got home. As Addison stood up the door of the bedroom opened and in came Bonzo? The air was awkward until he shut the door and stood a good distance away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you don't wan't to see anyone right now but I just wanted to give you this." He came forward and handed Addison her purse. She smiled and attempted to stand up to hug him but he nicely pushed her back down. "You've had a pretty traumatizing night, I don't wan't to put anymore strain on your body. I don't think you should go home, you should probably stay and sleep it off. You did hit your head really hard." Bonzo explained.</p><p> </p><p>Addison knitted her eyebrows together, "Where's Bree?" She asked looking at her best friends boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"She's downstairs in one of Zed's spare rooms. I was just about to take her home when all the commotion erupted with you." He gave her a sympathetic smile. He walked over and gave her some pillows before putting the blanket over her nicely. "Sleep it off, Zed will understand. If he says anything I'll get him kicked off the team for being an ass!" He laughed softly making her laugh too. He gave her one more smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him. The room was a caramel colour as the built in lights gave of a soft vibe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Addison wanted was to be staying over in her arch enemy's house. She sat on the bed and felt the back of her head, the pain was almost unbearable. Her fingertips grazed over the tender spot and retracted her fingers back almost immediately before feeling the wet red patch on her fingertips. She groaned at the sight and got up slowly, her vision dazing from minute to minute. She slowly began taking small steps towards the door and slowly unlocked it. To Addison's surprise the house was empty but the music was still playing. She walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe the back of her head but she couldn't see anything. She grumbled with the pain she was in and made her way back to the room she had just came out of. As she unlocked it she saw a figure coming upstairs. Addison began to panic and tried unlocking the door as quickly as possible but failed miserably. The figure stopped midway on the staircase as he saw her. He rushed up the rest of the stairs and approached her.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing up?" He yelled. She winced at the sudden volume change and he slipped a small 'sorry' under his breath. Zed opened the bedroom door for her and guided her to the bed. "What were you doing up?" he asked again, this time more softly. This is the longest they had went without screaming at each other, its funny what a situation can change about a person.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I was gonna erm- get a cloth for t-the b-blood?" she stumbled nervously. He lifted his eyebrows and softly tilted her head to see the blood matted through her locks of caramel brown hair. She winced and he immediately retracted his hand in fear that he had hurt her, as if she could read his thoughts she assured him. "You didn't do anything, Zed. It's been throbbing ever since I woke up." He gave her a small nod before getting up and leaving the room for a couple of minutes.She sat in admiration of how nice and calm he was being with her. It's as if her Zed was completely gone for the time being. This side of his coin will flip soon...</p><p> </p><p>As she was indulged with her thoughts the clicking of the door shook her from them. Zed came in with a small washcloth and a bowl of what she presumed was warm water to rinse it with. He sat the bowl down and dipped the cloth into it softly, he then turned to Addison. "May I?" He asked and she nodded. Before he touched her head with the cloth he retracted his body back and looked at her. "This might be painful but I just want to stop the bleeding, alright? Tell me if it gets too much." He demanded more than asked and she nodded nervously. He noticed she was twiddling her fingers nervously. "Your fine, just calm down." He said softly and placed the small cloth to her wound. She sharply inhaled as the pain shot all the way through her body, she squeezed her eyes shut as he softly dabbed the washcloth over her hair. He washed the cloth a few times before the once clean water turned red, along with the poor white washcloth. She felt confident in talking to him right now because he seemed to be less tense than what he usually is.</p><p> </p><p>"W-why are you helping me..?" She felt embarrassed asking him and she didn't know why. His movements paused for a second before he continued wiping her wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Your head is gushing with blood, you passed out and you nearly got raped... Who wouldn't help?" he answered her question with another question. She took that as her cue to be quiet. "Hold that there, firmly." He ordered as he stood up again. He looked at his watch, when she saw him do this she asked him what time it was. "Just a bit past nine, why?" He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"I was supposed to be home hours ago, my mother doesn't even know that I'm out." She responded looking down. His eyebrows lifted in surprise at her comment.</p><p> </p><p>"So the good girl isn't so good after all huh?" He joked. There was a moment of silence before she attempted to get up, he shot her a warning glare with his dark eyes and questioned what she was currently trying to pursue with her state.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going home...? You hated me less than 2 hours ago and I'm sure that will continue after I leave so I'd rather have that than me believing your the person you are right now." She gave him a sympathetic smile. He froze at her words and had to snap himself out of the daze she just put him under.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you stupid? You nearly got fucking raped and you've hit your head! It's still bleeding for the name of fuck!" He shouted at her, she winced again. There it was, his coin was beginning to flip and this is exactly what she didn't want happening right now. She stood quietly before she tried gathering her stuff together. As she went to get her purse she got a sudden wave of extreme dizziness and braced herself to fall. She opened her eyes to find that he had caught her in his arms, holding her up firmly. "Okay now your definitely not going anywhere, get back in the bed Addison or so help me God I will go and get a straitjacket for you." He grumbled before helping her to the bed. Her head was spinning yet again. It must have been the hit to her head and the excess alcohol that was still present in her system.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what am I gonna- oh fuck...- what am I gonna tell my mother?" she gagged half way through her sentence. Zed ran and got a basin for her in case she needed it to be sick into. When she grabbed onto his shoulder for support she immediately brought up the contents. Zed had to hold her hair back so it didn't get into her face. As he ran his hand up and down her back she felt herself relax.</p><p> </p><p>"Just say your staying at Bree's." He offered as she nodded gathering herself together. He went downstairs to go and get her some water as she began calling her mother. It rang out so she decided to leave her a voicemail. After the little beep she began talking to what normal extent she could put on.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey mum! I'm sorry for not telling you but me and Bree arranged a movie marathon at her house tonight! I'll be home in the morning! I love you." And with that she ended the voicemail and groaned. Whilst she was holding her face, Zed came back with a cold bottle of water for her to drink. She groaned but he insisted she drank it.</p><p> </p><p>"Your gonna get dehydrated with how much you've been sick." He stated as a matter of fact. She couldn't argue as she took biology and knew that he was stating a fact that they had went over in Mr Wilson's class. She thanked him nicely and took a small sip and looked at him but he raised his eyebrows in regards to how much she had just consumed. She rolled her eyes and took 3 big gulps before looking at him. "I can live with that." He said before turning to the closet. Addison's eyes were planted on him and what he was doing with his every move. "Did you get your mum?" he asked from inside the massive closet.</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a moment before answering him. "No... I left her a voicemail saying that I was spending the night with Bree." He came back with a few clothes and then handed her them.</p><p> </p><p>"Go get changed." He ordered before pointing to the bathroom out in the hall. She tried standing up on her own, he quickly ran over and snaked his arm around her waist to guide her to the bathroom carefully. He handed her the clothes and made his way out of the bathroom but before he shut the door he turned to her. "If you need anything when your in here just shout on me okay? I'll be right out here," He said before shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>Addison had to take a moment to decipher what was going on and how nice her arch enemy was being, given the circumstances anyway. It proved to Addison that he wasn't always poison, he was capable of having a heart. She slowly took off her dress and undone the knot she made and put on Zed's shirt slowly. She then got changed into a pair of his old briefs and a pair of his sweatpants. She had to tie 3 knots in them and roll them up at the bottom so they could fit her at least a little bit. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she looked drastic but she couldn't do anything about it. She opened the door and sure as hell Zed was standing outside it with his arms folded, waiting on her. She managed to get to the bed without Zed's help. "You should get some sleep, considering what went down earlier." He said without looking at her. She noticed there was a difference or a shift in his mood but she didn't want to say anything. She instead nodded whilst covering herself with the silky blanket that was on the bed. He made sure she was alright before turning off the light and giving her one last look. As he went to leave she stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Zed?" He turned around looking at her in the dark, the light from the hallway illuminating the side of his face. "For what its worth, your a great guy when you want to be. I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at her but didn't say anything towards her statement. "I'm downstairs if you need anything, get some sleep." He said with a hint of a smile before leaving Addison alone with her spinning headache and thoughts about the boy she loathed before this incident. Suddenly she felt the urge to have his presence near but she decided against it, she instead lay with her eyes facing the dark ceiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>